Darkness in the Jedi Order
by AhsokaTano00001
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin go on a mission. It seems normal, until Ahsoka encounters someone. A vampire. After he bites her, Anakin begins to notice changes in his Padawan's behavior. Grouchiness, tiredness, loss of appetite. Her reddened eyes and pale skin suggests what Ahsoka already knows, but how will it effect Anakin?
1. Chapter 1: The man

**Hi ppl! Ok, you know Sarahbear00001, right? She has a story where Ahsoka turns into a werewolf. So... I guess I gotta be the other side, right? Lol we have collaborated, and I am going to make Ahsoka a vampire! Poor Ahsoka, I hope from whatever galaxy she exists in, she's not mad at us. :) well, here goes! This is my second story ever, so please be nice in your reviews! **

* * *

**_Chapter One _**

**_Ahsoka POV_**

I cut down another droid. Anakin wasn't far in front of me. We were in a cave, of sorts.

"I'm going to go scout ahead. Stay here, and make sure the coast is clear." I nodded, and he left. I waited in the dark, until I heard blaster shots and a red tinge in the distance. I rushed ahead, the blasters stopping.

"Master! Where are you?" I looked around frantically, but I couldn't see anything.

"Master! Anakin?"

"If you're looking for your master, he's not here." I heard a voice in the dark. I ignited my lightsabers.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" A man with short black hair and reddish eyes appeared out of the shadows.

"Greetings, lost one." I snarled.

"Who are you? What have you done with my master?" He strode over to me, and ran a finger down my cheek. I slapped his hand away.

"I assure you, he is safe... And as for me, I am a friend." I shot him a skeptical glare.

"What do you want?" He chuckled, and took my hands into his. However, my first impulse wasn't to pull away. There was something about his voice...

"I want you, my dear child. I want you to join me in immortality." He looked into my eyes, and as hard as I tried to pull my eyes away, they stayed rooted to the spot.

"Don't fight me, child. I promise, it will make it much easier." Make what easier? I wanted to cry out for help, but I couldn't even look away. He ran his fingers down my neck, pushing my right lekku behind my shoulder.

"Make what easier?" He chuckled, and kissed my neck.

"This." Before I could ask, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I tried to scream, but he stroked my other cheek, his icy touch keeping me silent. I could feel him injecting something into my bloodstream through his unusually sharp teeth, but more than that, I could feel my consciousness ebbing. He crouched down, with me in his arms and his fangs still inserted into my neck, and sat down on the ground.

"Sleep now, fair child. Join your brothers and sisters, become one and the same with the night." I could hear what he was saying, but I was unbelievably weak, and I couldn't even feel when he set me down and flew, or at least what looked like flying, into the unending void of darkness. I lie on the ground, unconscious, until Anakin found me a few minutes later. It was weird, I couldn't move, but I could hear, sense, smell, and feel everything happening around me. Anakin shook me.

"Ahsoka, hey. Wake up, please." He was way more worried than he tried not to sound. I tried to wake up, I tried to speak, but all that came from my efforts was a small head rotation and a groan.

"Hang on, Snips, I'll take you back to the ship." And as soon as he lifted me off of the ground, my eyes shot open, another groan escaping my lips. My neck felt like it was on fire. He set me on my feet, his hand still on my back. My legs collapsed out from under me, and Anakin, with his hand still placed on my back, steadied me.

"Can you walk?" I nodded, and he put his arm under mine, and helped me back to the ship. I sat in the co-pilot's seat of our small Jedi craft, while Anakin made the preparations to leave the planet. After our autopilot took off, he turned to me.

"Are you sure you're ok? When I found you, you were out cold, and looked like you were in pain." I nodded.

"Yeah... I'm fine. What happened?"

"Well, I was ambushed by a group of droids, middle middle middle, I escaped, found you, here we are." I looked at him skeptically.

"And... The middle?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"I uh... Got captured." I shrugged.

"Figures. I'm going to go to sleep, I have a stomach ache." He nodded.

"Ok. I'll tell you when we get to Couroscant." I nodded, and headed to my room. I closed the door, and sank down on the floor. I put my head in my hands, trying to process all that had happened. That man... I knew that I wasn't supposed to feel attachment, but I couldn't get him out of my head. He was attractive, sure, but it was more than that. It was the confidence in his voice, the icy, silky smooth touch of his fingers, and the strength he held me with. I didn't even know who he was, I couldn't think like this! I went into the fresher, and splashed some water on my face. But when I looked up, I almost fell backwards. My eyes were blood red, fluorescent, and my pupils were black as night.

"So beautiful, aren't they?" I whipped around to find the man in my room, standing in front of my bed.

"What did you do to me?" He chuckled, and took my hand, and led me into the bedroom. He ran his fingers across my collarbone, making me shudder.

"My dear, isn't it obvious? I've turned you into a beautiful creature, even more beautiful than you already are."

"Please...leave me alone. I can't have this." He laughed, and grabbed my wrists, forcefully, but not enough so to hurt.

"My dear, sweet Ahsoka, you misunderstand." I stared at him in horror.

"How do you know my name?"

"I have watched you, ever since you came here. I've seen what you're capable of, I know that you're a Jedi. As soon as you change, I can take you away from there. We can live with the others." I pulled away from his grasp, backing away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He chuckled. Then with amazing speed, he pulled me into his arms, and spoke with his face inches from mine.

"They don't understand you, Ahsoka. They don't appreciate you the way I do. They throw you onto the front lines, they think you're expendable. Not to me, you're irreplaceable. I would treat you like the princess you are, Ahsoka." I tried to pull away from him. He looked me in the eyes and suddenly I couldn't move. I centered myself with the force, and managed to break his gaze for enough time to shout.

"Anakin, help!" But before I could mutter anything else, he kissed me. I froze. I tried, but I couldn't get away. I was starting to get out of breath, when Anakin burst through the door.

"Get away from her!" He snapped up, letting me go. I felt my knees weaken, and leaned on the bed for support.

"So, the Jedi comes once again." Anakin ignited his lightsaber, and struck him. It didn't do anything. Anakin and I looked at each other in equal panic.

"Foolish. Ahsoka, why do you rely on him for protection, when I could protect you so much better?" Anakin looked at me, and I looked at the man.

"I will never come with you." He smirked.

"We'll see. The change is inevitable, either way." He jumped past Anakin, ran to the door, and surprising us both, jumped into the void of space. Anakin ran and pressed the button, closing the door. Without hesitation, he turned around to me and ran to me.

"You ok? What happened, what did he do?" I sighed, and sat down on the bed.

"Thank the force, nothing. Yes, I'm ok." He looked at me, and gasped.

"Your eyes!" I sighed.

"They're red, I know. Can I just... Can I be alone?" He nodded.

"Ok, but if you need anything, I'm in the other room." He left, and I lie down in bed. As soon as my eyes closed, I felt a pair of ice cold arms cradle me.

* * *

**Well? How was it? This won't turn lemony, not yet. Maybe it will. Idk Please tell me what you think! Oh, and be sure to check out A jedi's best friend, the werewolf version, by ****Sarahbear00001!**


	2. Chapter 2: He returns

**Hi guys! So yeah, thanks for the support on chapter one! Anyways, I'm not sure if this will turn lemony or not, (definitely not full-pickle lemony) but maybe some make out sessions or whatnot. So just in case you were curious! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two **

**Ahsoka POV**

* * *

I glanced over my shoulder to see the man's arms around me. He looked into my eyes, but I was faster, and looked away.

"Please leave!" I tried to shout, hoping maybe Anakin heard me, but it was barely more than a whisper. I felt him run a finger down my cheek.

"Why do you want me gone so badly? I only want to help you." He pulled my chin towards him, and inevitably our eyes met. I was locked into position, but I could still speak.

"Ana-!" He put an icy finger across my lips.

"Please don't call him in. Don't fear me."

"Fear you? You bit me! I don't know what you did to me, but I don't like it. You need to leave, just leave already!" He chuckled, even though I had been totally serious.

"I can read you like an open book, Ahsoka. I know that's not what you really want." I was shaking. He was ice cold, to start, and I guess you could say I was scared.

"I told you, don't fear me. You are the most precious thing in the universe to me, I wouldn't ever hurt you." His gaze was still on me, but he gave me a break long enough to move a bit.

"Then what's this!" I pulled down my collar to reveal the already scarred teeth marks.

"That, my dear, is a gift to you. Immortality, unforetold strength, unimaginable speed." He ran a finger down it, making me flinch. It still hurt.

"It still causes you pain, I see. Let me take that pain away." He kissed my neck where the bites existed. He maintained eye contact with me, so even if I wanted to I couldn't pull away. I felt utterly helpless. He kept up the kiss, I felt him licking the wound. I wanted to punch him off of the bed. But even as angry as I was, it definitely stopped hurting. He looked back up at me, and smiled.

"How about now, dear Ahsoka. I told you I could take the pain away. " I ran a hand over where it was, but I couldn't feel it anymore. I got up, and went to the fresher and looked in the mirror, him not far behind me. It was amazing. There was no pain, only a faint outline of teeth. It was like it wasn't ever there!

"How did you-?" He put his arm around me, and led me back to the bedroom.

" I told you, I can take the pain away." I turned, as did he, at the sound of Anakin coming towards my room.

"I'm afraid this time, I really must be going. When you change, I'll come for you." He traced my jawline, then I felt a whoosh of air, and he was gone. I didn't see where he went, but he was gone. Anakin entered a few seconds after.

"You ok? I thought I heard voices in here. Oh, and we're almost to Couroscant." Should I tell him? I decided it was best to keep it a secret. He didn't need to know about him, whoever he was.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Nobody else in here." He came in a bit further, and put his hand on my shoulder. Surprisingly, his touch felt like fire on my skin, hot to the touch. I automatically flinched, earning a concerned look from Anakin.

"What happened to you? You look so...shaken." I sighed. Ok, maybe he should know.

"When you went to scout ahead, a man showed up. The same man that was in here a little bit ago. There's something about his eyes, that when he looks at you, you can't move, or speak, or anything. He was talking about... I don't know, "others", and he bit me." I pulled down the collar to show him. "Now he keeps coming to me, claiming that he wants to help me change."

"What!?" I realized what I had said.

"I mean change into whatever he is. When he bit me, I felt him inject something into my blood. It felt like everything was out of reach, even the force." I sat down on the bed, as did Anakin. He looked at me, and put an arm around me, when I realized I was trembling.

"You said when he looked into your eyes, that you couldn't move?" I nodded.

"You also said he kept talking about changing. Do you know what he meant?" I shook my head.

"No... It's all kind of blurry. I don't really remember much, like, how I got back to the ship."

"I helped you back. You said you had a stomach ache, and came in here." I nodded.

"He came back. After you left, I was lying in bed and he out his arms around me. I tried so hard to get away from him, but he made the mark quit hurting, and everything else is a blank." I couldn't control the shaking. "He's going to come back, I know it." A rare thing for Anakin to do, he hugged me.

"I won't let him. And I promise, you won't change." I looked at him.

"How? He closed the wound, it's too late. Look at my eyes." He got up, and returned with a kit.

"Maybe if we know what he put in you, there might be a cure." I sighed.

"Ok, go ahead." He moved my right lekku, and took a syringe out.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" He chuckled.

"Trust me. Ok, here we go." He stuck it into my neck, and pulled out a small amount of blood, maybe a couple of drops. I saw him frown.

"What's the matter?" He scratched his chin, then turned to me.

"Togruta blood is red, right?" I nodded.

"Well, look at this." He held it up, and I gasped. It was dark purple, almost black. He put the sample into the device, and it beeped after a few seconds.

"Well?" He shrugged.

"The device can't make heads or tails of it..." I sighed.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. Trust me."

* * *

**SOOO? How was it? Please leave a review, they mean so much to me! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Change Starts

**Hey guys! Ughhh... I'm on the late bus, with the elementary schoolers, and two of them are beating each other with stuffed monkeys, and being ridiculously annoying. So, I popped in the earbuds, sparked up the notes app, and decided to get busy! I hope you like it, this one took a lot of thought. Enjoy! Ouch! One of them slammed their head into my shoulder! Reason #4 why I hate little kids. ( oh, and sorry for the long wait. I thought about this for a long time.) **

**Chapter Three**

**_Ahsoka's POV_**

We landed outside of the Jedi temple, and Anakin ushered me inside.

"Anakin, would you slow down?" He handed me his cloak, but instead of waiting for me to put it on, he yanked it on, pulling the hood up.

"Ah- hey!" He snickered, but kept pulling the edges of the hood down to shield my face.

"Keep the hood on, and don't say anything. I don't want anyone to see you until we get this figured out." I rolled my eyes, which he couldn't see, and looked up at him.

"You do realize that only my eyes are different? Why can't I speak?"

"Your voice is lower than normal, and you're skin is a bit paler. Just...trust me, we should keep this quiet." I looked at him with skepticism.

"Anakin, calm down. You would only notice those if you were looking for them. Besides, won't the cloak draw attention enough?"

"Just until we get to the med bay." I sighed, but nodded. We walked in silence, not running into anybody, until we reached the med bay. We entered, and a medic greeted us right away.

"Greetings, master Skywalker, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's for Ahsoka." I took off the cloak, and he continued. "We were on a mission when we got separated. She was bitten by a creature, and I think it injected her with something." She came over to me, and looked me over.

"With all due respect, master Skywalker, I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Snips, show her your neck." I pulled down the collar, and showed her.

"That's a nasty scar you have there, but it's far too old to be causing what you're describing." I could tell Anakin was losing his patience.

"Well what about her eyes?" She looked at my eyes, and turned back to him with a scowl.

"Master Skywalker, her eyes are fine." She handed me a mirror. I looked, and saw that my eyes were their normal blue.

"I'm telling you, that thing did something to her." She looked at him with a slightly sarcastic expression.

"And I'm telling you, she's fine. Maybe you should get some rest, master Skywalker." He sighed.

"Ok, well, thanks anyway." We left, and headed for our quarters. We stepped inside, and Anakin plopped down on the couch with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, that was a bust." I nodded. I was about to speak, when a random wave of nausea washed over me. I bit back a gag. I felt another, and ran to the fresher, pushing Anakin out of the way. But when I got to the fresher, I didn't throw up. I wanted to, but all that resulted was dry heaves. Then that's when I started coughing. Coughing blood. My insides were on fire, my head pounding. Heave after heave left a small trickle of blood running down my chin. My hands were scarlet from wiping it off of my mouth. A white towel was shoved to my mouth just in time to catch a spurt of blood. I felt a pair of hands pick me up. Anakin carried me out of the fresher, and quickly set me on my bed.

"I'm gonna go get someone." He ran out of the room, leaving me alone. Or so it would have appeared.

"Drink this." I looked over at my door, and saw the man. He held a vial of strange white liquid. He must have seen my skepticism.

"If you want it to stop, you need to drink this." I sighed, and drank the strange milky substance. It didn't taste like anything, but I soon felt the pain leave. Trembling with fright, I looked up to him. He began to speak before I could get a word in.

"Fear not, my dear Ahsoka. It will be painless, I assure you. When you wake, I will be close by."

"Please... Just leave me alone!" He ran an icy finger across my cheek.

"I can see into your mind Ahsoka. I know that's not what you really want. But I should be going before your friend returns." He chuckled, and kissed my hand.

"Until then." He left, and I heard the door open. I looked up to see Obi-wan and Anakin. Obi-wan came over to me and took my pulse, or at least I thought so. Everything was kind of slurred, like I was stuck in slow motion. He waved a hand in front of my face.

"Ahso...an you..ear me?" I couldn't really answer. It felt like I was in a bubble, and everything and everyone else was on the outside. It was almost like I was filling with warmth, starting from my feet and slowly heading for my head. And then with a sudden sense of dread, I realized that I couldn't give into the warmth. I barely felt someone, Obi- wan or Anakin I couldn't tell, pick me up. I fought the warmth, which even though it felt familiar and safe, I knew would be the end of me. My eyes kept fluttering open and closed, but eventually my exhaustion caved in.

**_Obi-wan's POV_**

**_Outside the med bay..._**

"So start from the beginning. Tell me everything that happened." I was still trying to process what was happening. Ahsoka seemed fine one minute, and the next she's holding onto life itself.

"Well, we got separated, and I found her unconscious on the ground. I helped her to the ship, and this guy showed up. He kept talking about bringing Ahsoka somewhere, but I attacked him. Lightsabers are useless on him, and then he just jumped into the dead of space. We came back, I told her to go get the bite wound on her neck checked out, and-" I interrupted him.

"Wait, a bite mark on her neck?" I turned to him. "Why didn't you say something before?" He just shrugged.

"I didn't think it was relevant."

"It's majorly relevant!" I stated. "...This doesn't make any sense. The only creature that would..."

"Would what?"

"...Did you get a look at the creature?"

"Yes, it looked like a man." I was astounded... That would have to mean that-

"She's showing signs of waking up." The nurse came to get us, and we entered, and looked at her. She was breathing very slowly, almost not at all. Her skin looked horribly pale, and her eyes were shut tightly. She groaned, and turned her head to us.

"Snips?" Anakin said her name, but her only retort was a cry of pain. She put her hands up to her face, and shrieked. The nurse moved them, and gasped. Ahsoka shakily pulled her hands away, and let the nurse tend to it. Anakin and I looked, and we both looked at each other, shocked. Her facial markings were outlined in scarlet red, and the little diamond in the center of her forehead was filled in red. She opened her eyes, and I stifled another surprised gasp. They were blood red. Anakin didn't seem surprised.

"Ahsoka, can you hear me?" She looked at me.

"Yes. I can hear you." Her voice too had changed. It was smooth, and silky with a kind of purr behind it. It was lower, and it sounded like she was older than she was. It was terrifyingly perfect.


	4. Chapter 4: You're acting Weird

**Hi! So I know that it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry, but high school is TOUGH. ugh. Me and Sarahbear00001 have been studying a lot recently, and we still have a lot to catch up on. We're study-buddies. Oh, and she's told me to tell you that she will be taking a break from fan fiction for a while. But yeah, so this is going to be a bit longer than the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Ahsoka's POV _**

"Yes. I can hear you." I looked around, and was immediately met with a stinging in my eyes. The light above me was really bright. Putting a hand above my eyes, I sighed, when I noticed the way air filled and exited my lungs. It felt hollow, like blowing air into a cup through a straw. I still needed oxygen, that much was clear, but I bet I could hold my breath for a lot longer than before.  
"Ar-Are you ok?" Anakin's voice broke my thoughts.  
"Yeah, I just... " I couldn't help but stop mid sentence. I heard the sound of a clones muffled grunt. He was getting stitches in the next space, separate from us by only a curtain. But more than anything, that smell... It was warm and inviting, promising to alleviate the small pain in the pit of my stomach that I only just noticed. It took all of my self control to keep from ripping the curtain open.  
"I'm just tired. " I got off of the bed, and walked past them, trying desperately not to turn around. I could hear them talking, but I didn't care. I needed to get away. I walked to my room, and was less than surprised when he was waiting for me. But this encounter was different. I wasn't angry, or scared, or...anything. He smiled at me, and I felt myself walk towards him, my legs of their own free will.  
"So beautiful..." He outlined my markings, and my skin felt like electricity was crackling on the surface of my skin. To say the least, it felt utterly amazing.  
"It occurred to me," he said, intertwining my fingers with his,"that you don't even know my name." I turned to him, his eyes sparkling with such intensity, that I didn't even remember why I didn't like him in the first place.  
"What is your name?" He chuckled. Running a finger down my cheek, he answered.  
"Loren. My name is Loren, dear." I wanted to chuckle, but I suddenly felt a large pain in my stomach, worse than before. It felt like there was a fire inside if me, and it's flames were slowly creeping up my throat. He pulled his hand away.  
"But more than formalities, I came here to help you." He pulled out a small knife from his pocket and made a slash in his arm. Then, I couldn't help but notice my mouth watering and my hands tremble. That smell, it was the same in the medbay, but more intensified.  
"Go ahead, my love." Then I realized what he was getting at. I took a step back.  
"I...I can't drink your blood!" With a smile, he put his other arm around my shoulder.  
"Ahsoka, this is what you do. You know you want to; don't fight your nature."  
"But...but...It's not my nature! I don't know what anything is anymore, ever since you bit me!"  
"Ahsoka, you've changed much since then, for the better I assure you. This is the small price to pay for what is yet to come. Like I said, unforetold strength, unimaginable speed, and immortal time with you."  
"But I don't want that, I want things to go back to normal."  
"My dear, trust me, you will come to love it." He looked at me; suddenly all of those feelings left and a familiar warmth filled me up to the tip of my montrals. More than that, the want I felt for his blood intensified. Without control, I felt myself sink to my knees and his arm was put in front of me. Blood trickled down his arm, and I stuck my tongue to it. My eyes widened, and I tensed up. I had never tasted anything so good in my life, nor did I ever want anything more than in that moment. I latched onto his arm, and suddenly I wasn't Ahsoka Tano anymore. I was an animal. The taste exploded on my tongue, more intense than anything I had ever tasted before. I looked up at him, and his eyes were fixed on me. I couldn't look away, they were so soft, serene. It was unimaginable. His blood filled my body, and I felt it go to work all over my body. My skin tingled with sensation, my legs and arms no longer felt sore and tired, they felt like they were engulfed in a sensation of warm indulgent flames. I could have cried when he pulled his arm away. I would do anything to feel that way for a second longer. He chuckled, and ran a finger under my chin.  
"There now, don't you feel better?" I stood up, and he hugged me. He embraced me, and we stood there. Unlike before, his embrace wasn't cold, unwilling, or uncomfortable. We were the same temperature, unlike me and Anakin. His skin burned when it touched mine, very much unlike the flames that danced across my skin when I drank his blood.  
"Thank you..." He smiled, and I looked up at him. He planted a kiss on my forehead, right on top of the red marking in the center.  
"Are you afraid of me still?" My breath came as a whisper.  
"No.." He held me to him in a comfortable position, and ran his fingers across my montrals, sending pleasurable shivers down my spine.  
"I'm here to help you, always. You never have to be alone. Do you want me to come back tonight?" I nodded, and he kissed me, this time on the lips.  
"Until tonight." He left the room out of the window, and I sat down on the bed. I put my head in my hands. Now that he was gone, and I could focus- really focus, I was both amazed and ashamed of myself. I had become putty in his unnaturally cold hands. I hadn't necessarily wanted him to leave, and I'll admit, drinking his blood just felt so...right. Come to think of it, I hadn't really remembered why I wanted him gone. After I woke up in the med bay, I couldn't remember anything after that. How could he manipulate me like this? His eyes were so warm and soothing, and he was so suave, virile, and over all attractive, that it almost felt wrong to try and resist. But something told me that I needed to. In fact, when he came back tonight, I was going to tell him so.

**_The next day..._**

Anakin's POV

I woke up, trying to adjust to the light in my room. Out of habit, I glanced at the clock, and it read 10:30 am. I was surprised. Ahsoka usually never let me sleep in. If I wasn't up by 9:00, she was outside, pounding on the door. I got dressed, as usual, and headed outside. Ahsoka's room wasn't that far down the hall. I knocked on her door, and heard her groan.  
"Snips?" I heard movement, and then her voice.  
"Just a minute." I was surprised at the sound of her voice. She sounded really tired. After a minute or so, she stepped out. Her red outlined marking remained the same, but her eyes were grey-ish, almost blue.  
"Are you sure your up to training?" She nodded.  
"Mhm...yeah. Why do you say that?"  
"No offense... You look terrible." She shrugged.  
"I didn't sleep last night. I couldn't." Couldn't?  
"Why couldn't you sleep?" She shrugged again.  
"Don't know, just couldn't. Let's get going." We walked down the hall, and I couldn't help but look at my Padawan in shock. She had dark circles under her eyes, her lekku were light blue, almost grey, and she looked half-asleep already. We approached the training room, and she almost smacked into the wall. I grabbed her shoulder, and her attention turned back on to me.  
"Careful."  
"Hmm... Oh!" She backed away from the wall. "Thanks..."  
"Are you sure you're ok to train? You look half-asleep."  
"Oh... Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Ok, if you're sure." We headed inside, and we got into our stances. As soon as I ignited my lightsaber, her eyes flashed red, and all traces of tiredness were gone. She ignited her lightsaber, and charged me. We fought, and I was pleasantly surprised. Her sudden snap awake had her attention 100% on the training. But along with that, she was fighting a bit harder than usual. She was quick and precise in her movements, and her face showed only determination. Within a few minutes, I was down on the mat, and she stood over me.  
"I win." She helped me up, and I chuckled.  
"What happened to you?" Despite the hint of sarcasm, she looked at me funny.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you come in here half asleep, and within minutes have me pinned to the mat. What's up with that?" She just shrugged.  
"I dunno." I decided to let it go, and we headed to the cafeteria. I grabbed breakfast, but Ahsoka just sat down.  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
"Not particularly." I had to stop there. Now, things weren't adding up.  
"Ok, what's going on? The tiredness, the sudden loss of appetite, do you need to go back to the med bay?"  
"What? No! I just, I don't know, I'm just not hungry. What's the big deal?"  
"The big deal, Ahsoka, is that you're acting weird."  
"What do you mean, "acting weird"? I'm just not hungry, you don't need to get so worked up."  
"Sorry, Snips. The only reason I ask is because ever since the mission, things with you are getting all messed up."  
"The mission? Master, I told you, I'm fine! How many times must I reassure you that I am fine? I don't remember why I was in the medbay, but since then you've been worried about me nonstop! What gives?"  
"You were in the medbay because out of nowhere, you started coughing up blood! Why wouldn't I be worried?"  
"Because I'm fine now. Besides that, what did the medic say? That I was ok. They didn't find anything wrong. Besides, it was really humid before we got back, and after I dran-" She stopped mid sentence.  
"After you what?"  
"Nothing."  
"...you were about to say something. What?"  
"I said it's nothing. Look, if I eat something can we just drop it?"  
"I-.. Uh, sure." She used the force to grab an apple, and took a bite.  
"There. We good?"  
"Yeah. I'm just worried about you, Snips." She shrugged.  
"Well, don't be. There's nothing to worry about." If only that was true.

* * *

**Hi! Ok, so it was probably really short, and not that entertaining, so sorry, but I am in a pickle. I have a bunch of assorted details to sort out, but the next chapter will be better. That, and sorry about the long wait. **


	5. Chapter 5: I was right!

**Hey. Sorry it's been so long, but at least I'm here now. Anyway, I don't really know how this chapter is gonna go, so I'm just going to go with the flow. I've somewhat lost muse for this, but I'm not going to abandon it. I hate it when people do that, and I'm not about to do that to you guys. Enjoy!**

_**Ahsoka's POV**_

I made my way to my quarters, irritation clouding my thoughts. _Why did Anakin have to be up in her business all the time? Hopefully Loren would be there when I get back to-_ I shook my head, confused. _What was I thinking?_ He had my head all twisted around, that much was certain. He was a stalker, and deserved to be treated as one. I opened my quarter doors, and was less than surprised when he was waiting for me. I had him pinned to the wall with the force, and shut the door behind me.

"You are not welcome here. You need to leave, or I will not hesitate to kill you."

"C'mon, Ahsoka, you know you won't kill me. You're bluffing." I closed my hand, the force closing his windpipe. He started struggling, as they usually do.

"You think I'm bluffing? You can't mess with my mind anymore." He did something that startled me a bit, he started laughing. With a sudden burst of energy, he had thrown me against the wall and escaped my grasp, all the while still hysterically laughing. As I struggled to get up, he towered over me.

"What, you didn't know? I thought that the Jedi were better than to turn a blind eye to the dark side."

"The...the dark side?"

"Honestly, I didn't expect someone of your intelligence to be so naive." He knelt down as I continued to try to get up. He very well may have broken something.

"I knew...I was right...about you." He smiled, as he roughly grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Of course you were. And what a stubborn girl you are. Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to keep you clueless like that? Luckily, with this little trinket," he smiled, waving a small pouch in my face ," I don't have to anymore. Sorry to do this to you, Ahsoka, you truly were a nice girl, but the Jedi order is gonna fall, and you're going to help me bring it down." Before I could do anything, he pulled something out of the bag, and I felt the glaze cover my vision and corrupt my thoughts.

Loren POV

I smiled as Ahsoka looked up at me with completely glassy eyes. _It was working!_

"Loren!" She tried once again to get up, but she grimaced in pain. While I had the chance, I wanted to test something.

"Stand up, now!" She looked up at me, and when my expression was no longer kind, she used the wall to stand up. In truth, I hadn't actually harmed her, but I had thrown her pretty hard.

"Good. Go to sleep." I pointed to the bed, and she hobbled over to it. I left though the window, and after bypassing all of the Jedi's feeble security measures, pulled out my com link.

"It is done, master."

**I know it's short, but I'm actually surprised that I got this far. So yeah. Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6: Plan? What plan?

**Hi guys! I've decided to pull an all-nighter, updating stories and such, so I wanna get at least one more chapter in for tonight! Thanks for all the support! I love you guys! Here we go!**

_**Ahsoka's POV**_

_About a week later..._

"Ahsoka? Ahsokaaaa?" I tiredly rubbed my eyes as I heard somebody knocking rather loudly on my door.

"Enter." I sat up, straightening out my t-shirt as Anakin entered.

"Hey Snips, I thought we'd do some bookwork today. I know you hate it, but I figured we could relax with some brains instead of brawn."

"Mhmmm...Yeah, ok. I'll be there in... At 8." I was struggling to wake up as I heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He used the force to lift my curtains a bit, letting in the sunlight.

"It's 11:30." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok...noon? I have to...gotta do some laundry." He smirked, then his expression turned serious as his brow furrowed.

"Are you ok?" I nodded. "You look really pale." I shook my head, and stood up.

"No, I'm fine...I'm ok. Just really tired." He scoffed, then lifted up my curtains all the way, grinning madly as I put my hand up to shield my eyes from the horribly bright light.

"Ok...How late were you up last night?" I irritably used the Force to yank the curtains down.

"I wasn't." He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he turned to the door.

"Well in any case, meet me in the library at noon, sleepy head." He closed the door, and I headed over to my dresser, exchanging my t-shirt and pajama pants for my usual attire. Just as I finished dressing, I was overcome with a horrible headache. I felt the area of my markings sting, and was vaguely aware that the pendant around my neck glowed green. I then heard a smooth, silky voice ring in my head.

"You will go to hangar #7 of the temple as soon as you can. You will alert nobody of your intentions, and you will go in secrecy." Before I could react, I felt another wave of pain wash over me as I felt whatever presence was here, leave.

Forgetting the random pain, and the strange command, I headed down the corridor to the library. As soon as I found Anakin sitting inside, I headed over to the table he had reserved and sat down on the stool.

"Ah good, you're here."

"I'm he. So what are we doing _this_ time?"

"Hey, show some entheusiasm! I'll teach you..." He hesitated, looking at the cover of a book. "Parenthetical expressions? Nope..." He sorted through some other books, until he pulled out a much thinner book.

"Ah, here we go. Something easy, grammar." I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to teach me grammar? You?" He mocked being offended.

"And why not me?"

"Because I'm usually the one correcting you. That's why." Shrugging off the comment, he turned to a random page.

"Ok, pop quiz, what is the meaning of the word facade mean?" I couldn't help but laugh out loud a little bit.

"What?"

"First of all, it's pronounced faćade. Second, there's got to be another method of doing this than random guessing." He looked at me, a frown plastered on his face. Apparently I had bruised his ego.

"Well, when did my snippy little Padawan get so smart?"

"Since I got such a great teacher." I rolled my eyes. After about an hour of a lecture on strategy on the battlefield, I found my eyelids growing heavy. I had my head resting on my hand, and I found it harder and harder to keep my eyes open. Just as I felt as though I was asleep, I felt my hand be moved from under my head and I smacked against the table.

I sat up, rubbing my montral as Anakin looked expectantly at me.

"Tired?" I felt blood rush to my montrals as I avoided his gaze.

"Oh...um...sorry." He shook his head, and closed his book.

"You're ok, I'm starting to get tired of this too. I'll catch up to you later, I have to go find out why my speeder is acting up. I think it has something to do with the converter, and maybe the engines power couplets have-" I cut him off as he began to drone on about his beloved speeder.

"Yeah, ok. I'll see you later!" I raced out of the library, and headed directly for hangar 7.

As soon as I made it to the old, abandoned hangar, I sighed in relief. I had dodged three patrols of clone troopers, and was almost positive that I would be caught. But luckily, I wasn't. I looked around, until my necklace started to glow.

I found Loren leaning on the wall, his smile glowing like a million stars. I skipped over and welcomed his embrace. My head was resting against his chest, when a certain smell hit my nostrils. As if I wasn't in control of my body, I outstretched my neck, my razor-sharp teeth inches from his throat when he pushed me away.

"Ah ah ah, not this time." I looked at him with disappointment.

"But... But I'm thirsty, Loren, please. My throat...my throat burns, please." He chuckled as he ran a finger down my arm.

"I know, love. But I promise, the wait will be worth it. We just have to wait until dark, and then I promise, I'll take the pain away." I sighed. All day I had been tolerating the unbearable ache, and here I thought I would get some relief. The sun continued to climb in the sky, and I found myself getting drowsy. We sat down on the cold metal floor, and he put his arm around me and let me rest my head on his shoulder.

"Why am I so tired?" He chuckled, and kissed the top of my head.

"You're naturally nocturnal, my dear. As soon as the sun sets, you'll feel better. Why don't you rest, adm I'll wake you when it's time." I smiled, grateful for the opportunity to sleep.

"Thank you." I rest my head on his shoulder again, and I let my eyes close."

**Loren POV **

I glancedat Ahsoka, who was sound asleep on my shoulder. Making sure not to jostle her, I held my comlink up.

"Master, come in."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I've done as you've asked, the girl is completely dependant on my blood. As soon as the sun sets, I'll teach her to hunt."

"What will be your first target?"

"I've decided to start small, but eventually I will be coming less and less, and she will need to feed off of the clone troopers to survive. From there, it is your plan as you predicted, my Master." I heard a deep laugh from my master.

"Good. I will leave the decisions up to you from this point on."

**Well? I bet some of you are anxious to find out who Loren's master is, but I can guarantee you all of your guesses are wrong. :) I would keep writing, but it's almost 11:00 on a school night. g'nite!**


	7. Chapter 7: First Hunt

**Been a super long time. But where I've been isn't what this chapter about, is it? Haha. Anyways enjoy. **

**Ahsoka POV **

I woke up to somebody nudging me. Rubbing my eyes, I awaited the impending headache I usually got when I woke up. My necklace began to glow warmly against my chest as I looked at who woke me up. Loren smiled down at me, stroking the side of my cheek. I could only appreciate the moment for short second because almost instantly my throat began to ache, increasing in pain and discomfort with each second that passed.

"I bet you're thirsty... I can admire your beauty later, for right now let me help you." I wordlessly followed him, afraid that talking would only make it worse. He led me toward the edge of the hangar. The only thing here was the doors to the open sky and a sheer drop toward the lower levels of Coruscant. I looked at him with an odd expression. No way he's got a ship stowed away here? As if he could hear my thoughts, he smirked, looking me in the eyes.

"What, don't tell me you're _scared_?" He asked me in a challenging tone. The look of adventure in his eyes, the way he was talking to her... Normally she hated being told what to do but with him, but for some reason she was different. It felt natural, like he was cool and confident and knew exactly what to do. My eyes left his and looked down at the drop below us. Seeing nothing but a pitch black hole as wide as several buildings not two feet from where I was standing made my head spin and my stomach flip. I wasn't the squeamish type, but heights weren't my favorite. I had jumped out of ships and other high places, sure, but I used the force to slow me down. From a height like this, falling the several miles to the bottom, trying to rely on the force to slow the fall would be pointless, I would be going way too fast. The force wasn't magic, and the thought that it couldn't help me if he was wrong made me queasy. He seemed to pick it up, because his hand gently grabbed my chin and pulled my face to look him in the eye.

"Do you trust me?" I nodded, getting lost in his dreamy eyes. "And do you think I would ever let anything hurt you?"

"N-no..." I muttered.

"Then follow me, my dear. I promise you'll be alright." I took a deep breath and took his hand. He took a few steps and we jumped over the side into the abyss of the concrete city.

We were sent into a downward free fall that seemed to last forever. Instead of holding my hand, he seemed to cradle me closer to him, holding me in his arms. Grateful that I didn't have to look, I put my face in his chest. Maybe if I concentrated really hard, I could try to use the force to stop myself. I looked up at Loren to see if he looked afraid, but his flawless features gave no indication of fear. As much as I didn't want to, I looked down to see how much farther we had to go. But as I looked, I saw a freight ship a few hundred feet below us. Loren repositioned me so he was holding me bridal style, and we landed on the freighter, Loren absorbing all the shock.

"See, I told you to trust me." I looked back up and saw that we weren't all that far from the surface. I had definitely fallen farther and lived. But instead of setting me down, he tightened his grip on me.

"Close your eyes," he purred in his smooth, sexy voice. I obeyed, pressing my head farther into his chest. I felt a whoosh of air and knew we were falling again, but he kept landing on something solid and jumping, continuing for about a minute before we reached the bottom. I had no idea how he did that so fast.

"You can open your eyes now, my dear." I did as he said, and confirmed we had reached the lower levels. The people around us completely ignored us, as if we hadn't just literally fallen from the sky.

"Come on, then, I'm sure your pain is only growing worse." Only when he mentioned it did I remember it was there at all. But once I did, it burned like hell. I wordlessly took his hand and followed him. We broke into a run and eventually jumped onto the top of a roof and leapt from building to building. We slowed down a bit and eventually came to a complete stop. Loren crouched down behind the rim of the building and I did so as well. I looked down and saw we were above an alley. One end was closed off by a wall, and the opening was the only way in...or out. A little ways inside were two figures, both in cloaks. One was a human, and one was an alien species that I couldn't place. But from the scars on his face and the eye patch, I would have guessed that he wasn't a person to mess with.

"Dinner is served," Loren muttered sarcastically. I looked at him questionably.

"Wait, you want me to feed from them?" I whispered. No way he could make me hurt some innocent- _mostly_ innocent- civilian! But before I could protest, he whispered "Watch me," and leapt down there. He landed silently behind the first one- the alien, and approached silently. He put him in a choke hold and aimed a blaster at the second.

"Don't move." He commanded, "Ahsoka, dear, come down here." I hopped over the edge and landed near them. "I'll have this one, you can take the human."

"B-but I can't... I can't hurt him..." He looked me in the eyes with an angry expression. His eyes began to glow red and my necklace seemed to throb with power.

"Ahsoka, drink from him now." He was using his power on me... I couldn't look away. But I still didn't want to, I tried to stand my ground.

"It's wrong..." I whispered, "I don't want to hurt him."

"Oh, my dear Ahsoka, I really wish you didn't make me have to do this..." Before I could question him, I felt a searing pain engulf my body. I collapsed to the ground, unable to move except to curl into a ball. My jaws were parted in a silent scream and I felt like it was going to literally kill me. But just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. I was left on the ground trembling.

"Are you going to disobey me again?" I shook my head. He smiled as I stood up on shaky legs. "That's good to hear. Please drink from him, I promise it will help you feel better." He looked me in the eyes and I was filled with his power. I turned to the human, who looked beyond terrified, and took him by the shoulder and sank my teeth into his neck. The taste of his blood hit my mouth instantly. The sweet, warm liquid seemed to dominate every one of my senses and flood me. The dull pain remaining from whatever Loren had done was replaced by a warm, sleepy feeling all over my body. The more I drank, the better I felt. But then I realized the human was struggling less and less.

"When should I stop?" I whispered. Loren only chuckled as he whispered in my ear.

"When he's empty, of course." Every rational part of me jolted at that statement, but my overwhelming list for his blood overtook it and I continued to drink until there was nothing left. It felt like I was snapped awake as the dead human slumped to the ground.

"How do you feel?" He asked, putting his arms around me and turning me around.

"Better... But guilty. I just murdered someone..." The realization dawned on me until he once again looked into my eyes. He seemed to do that quite a bit.

"No more talk of murder. You did what you had to to survive. It will eventually become second nature." I still felt unsure about the whole thing. Loren frowned, as if reading my mind. For all I knew, maybe he could.

I waited for the searing pain to strike me again, but it didn't come.

"Please, Ahsoka, don't be afraid of me. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, but I can't have you disobeying me. I'm only trying to help you." I didn't dare meet his eyes. I was suddenly filled with shame at disobeying him. He rubbed the tops of my arms, and gripped my chin.

"Don't worry, I'll leave you with nothing but positive memories of tonight..." He whispered, then he kissed me on the lips. As I melted deeper and deeper into the kiss, I suddenly became very sleepy and my eyelids felt heavy. I barely felt him sweep me off my feet before I slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Someone's grumpy

Hey, just felt like writing more so I figured why not. Hope you enjoy.

**Anakin POV**

"So you're telling me I don't have any assignments today?" I asked Obi-wan over the com link. It was rare that there wasn't a mission to go on, or any assignments to complete.

"That's correct. But be on call, these days you never know when there's an emergency."

"Will do." I said and hung up the call. I opened the door that led from my room to the shared living space and knocked on Ahsoka's door.

"Hey Snips, you in there?" I stole a glance at the clock. 2:45. Honestly I was a little worried. Ahsoka never slept this late. Normally I would wait for her to answer but instead I pressed the button and opened her door. She was in her bed, curled in on herself and asleep. I was starting to get frustrated. Why was she so tired all the time? I ducked into the bathroom and filled a cup with water, then without hesitating splashed it in her face.

"Wake up!" She sat up instantly, her eyes blazing scarlet red.

"Anakin what the hell! Why would you do that?" I couldn't help but look at her eyes. Ahsoka's eyes has always been blue, yet they kept turning red. She swept a hand across her face and looked at me again. Her angry expression remained but her eyes were blue again.

"Time to get up." I said sternly. "Keep this up and you'll sleep your life away. Why have you been so tired lately?"

"I don't know," she grumbled, pushing the covers aside. "Get out so I can get dressed."

"We don't have any assignments today so I figured I'd let you have a day off. You've been through a lot lately so I figured you could do with some relaxing while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" She asked inquisitively. I thought quickly, trying to think of something to say. I couldn't tell her where I was really going.

"I have some errands to run," I replied. "So you can do whatever you want. _Except sleep_. I don't want you to sleep anymore, it's not good for you. If I come back and find you asleep you're gonna be in trouble." I looked at her with me best I'm-the-boss- look, but she just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not like I'd be able to go back to sleep anyway, jerk." She looked at me with an irritated expression and pushed past me and headed out into the main hall, still in her pj's. I shut her bedroom door, staring at her retreating form and debating whether or not I should say something about her tone. Oh well, she was gone and going after her just to lecture her wouldn't help anything. It didn't matter, I had somewhere else to be.

...

"I've missed you so much, Ani..." I stood in the center of Senator Padme Amidala's apartment, holding her tightly to my chest. I was a few inches taller than her so my head rested perfectly on top of hers. I ran my hand across her back as I breathed in the sweet smell of her hair, enjoying every second I could spend with her. We didn't get many, after all.

"I've missed you too... How have you been?" I asked, breaking from our hug and pulling her to sit on the couch.

"Same old, same old," she replied with a casual shrug. "I've been busy with meetings and conferences, nothing that might interest you. How about you? You're always off on exciting missions, doing this or that." She looked at me, curiosity sparkling in her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Haven't gone on any recently, none that I haven't told you about anyway. Just been doing some errands, small assignments, training with Ahsoka... Things like that."

As soon as I mentioned her name, Padme's face seemed to lighten up even more. She loved Ahsoka almost as much as I did, and she loved it when I told her what my Padawan was up to.

"Oh, how is Ahsoka? I haven't seen her in a good month or two." I couldn't help a small sigh, remembering our little "incident" that morning.

"Well, she's been..." I started, looking for the right word, "she's been difficult."

"Really? That seems unlike her."

"It is." I stated. "She has been moody and irritated for a while now, and been giving me a horrible attitude recently and I have no idea why. She's always tired, too, but I know she doesn't stay up late." To my surprise, she only chuckled.

"Sounds to me like your typical teenager. They always go through a moody phase. It'll pass." I snorted a little at the idea.

"She's 18, dear, I think it's a little late to use that excuse."

"Just keep an eye on her then," she suggested with enthusiasm, "maybe talk to her about it. I know Ahsoka and I know she'd never intentionally be difficult. She's not _that_ much like you." I only rolled my eyes as I kissed her on the forehead.

...

**Ahsoka POV**

"Not like I'd be able to go back to sleep anyway, jerk." I stormed out before Anakin could give me some sort of stupid lecture. I didn't have anywhere to be, but my feet seemed to be carrying me to the training hall.

"_Why have you been so tired lately?_" I mocked him quietly to myself in a high pitched voice. "I don't know, maybe because I've been awake every night for the past few weeks!" Not like he'd ever know that, but still. He was acting like being tired was some new concept. I bet he'd be upset if I pointed out every single time he wasn't at 100%!

I got to the training hall and headed toward the hand-to-hand combat section. Maybe some physical training would help me blow off some steam. I didn't know exactly what I was so angry at, but being woken up with a splash of cold water sure didn't help! As if a simple nudge wouldn't have worked? He was only older than me by a few years, yet I could have sworn I was the mature one sometimes.

Taking a deep breath and focusing on the target in front of me, I began training until my thoughts on the whole thing slowly moved to the back of my mind. I couldn't help but notice the other padawans staring at me, when I remembered I was still in my pajamas.

I was wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts, big deal. One girl, some Padawan with short blonde hair whose name I didn't even know was talking to a group of girls, who were all sneaking glances at me and snickering. I let out a long sigh, then turned in their direction and walked over to them. Their expressions sure changed.

"Excuse me, is there some reason you and your friends are staring at me?"

"No," the blonde said in a snarky tone, getting under my skin even more "just looking around the room. What's _your_ problem?" If she thought I was gonna sit there and let her talk to me like that, she was dead wrong.

"My problem," I said, emphasizing the word problem as I took a step towards them," is that you're distracting me while I'm trying to train. Sorry I didn't get all dressed up to exercise. Some of us have bigger issues to worry about then their clothing!" I shouted.

The room fell silent as others looked at us. The two other girls looked very intimidated and backed away a little bit but the blonde stayed put, crossing her arms.

"If we were bothering you so much, why didn't you just leave?"

"Why should I detract from my training because of you?" I shot back.

"Well you could have-"

"No!" I cut her off before she could finish her thought. "Maybe because your masters aren't here, you think you and your little friends can just sit back and make snide little comments about people just trying to get some training. You know, I was already in a pretty bad mood when I came in here and I thought, 'maybe some training will help me get my mind off of it'. But thanks to you and your friends, I'm more pissed off then when I came in. Your actions have an effect on others." She looked a little bit daunted and dropped her arms, hopefully her attitude as well.

"Sorry..." She muttered, looking away from me.

"As you should be." I spat back. Rather than pick up where I left off, I just left the training hall. I was so fed up with people, I just wanted to go back to the apartment and be left alone. But of course that couldn't happen, because almost as soon as I turned the corner I smacked straight into Obi-wan. Great...

"Hello, Ahsoka. How are you?"

"Just fine," I replied hurriedly without looking at him. "Just heading back to my room."

"Oh, you're not busy? That's convenient," he said cheerily, "I was looking to talk to you at some point today." I wanted to scream. Why couldn't people just leave me alone?!

"Yeah, sure thing." I said, trying to keep the irritation from my voice. I followed him back to his quarters and once he let me in, plopped down on the couch.

"So, how have you been lately? I haven't seen you since your little scare in the hospital..." I tried to remember the incident, but found that the memory of that night was blurry. Anakin told me what happened, but all I really remember was drinking whatever Loren had brought me and then waking up in the infirmary. Then smelling the clone troopers blood...

"Oh, I've been fine. Taking it easy I suppose." I said vaguely. Why was everyone so worried about me all the time?

"I see.." Was his only response. I couldn't help but notice he was looking more and more closely at me. It was starting to irritate me, what was I, a freak for people to gawk at?

As soon as the thought registered in my mind, I saw his expression change to one mixed with surprise. I felt him faintly trying through the Force to search my mind. As if I would let my guard down that easily!

"What, do I have something in my teeth?" I asked flatly. As irritating as he was being I really didn't want to be rude to Obi-wan. He was always pretty nice to me.

"Oh, er... No, sorry," he stammered. "Just wanted to make sure you were doing ok."

"Yup," I replied, "doing great."

"That's good to hear. Well I won't keep you all day, then. Enjoy the rest of your day, Ahsoka. If you need anything while Anakin is gone just let me know." It didn't take the force to feel that he was uncomfortable.

"Sure thing," I said, getting off the couch and walking out of the door. "Have a nice day Obi-wan." As soon as I shut the door, I heard him activate his com link.

"Anakin, when you get back come straight to my quarters. I need to talk to you about your Padawan."


	9. Chapter 9 : Thirsty

**Hey ',:) So I've been updating quite a bit, the muses have given me my inspiration back! Thanks guys :P so yeah I'll see where this chapter takes us, I've been trying to make them longer. Also I know the POV has been switching a lot from Anakin to Ahsoka, I'm also going to add in more Obi-wan so hang in there. Enjoy! **

**Obi-wan POV **

"Anakin, when you get back come straight to my quarters. I need to talk to you about your Padawan." I said into the com link.

"Will do. She's not asleep, is she?" He asked in a stressed tone.

"No, she just left my quarters. But she was in her pajamas. Just finish up your errands and come straight here."

"Got it." I dropped my wrist from my mouth and immediately picked up my data pad again. Ever since she had come back from that mission, things involving her had been unusual. From what Anakin had told me about finding Ahsoka unconscious on the ground, the bite on the neck, and being harassed by a man, I had been checking everywhere I could to find out more.

It reminded me vaguely of what happened on Mortis. After she was revived she said she didn't remember anything after being taken by the Son, but we discovered a huge bite on her wrist. But the Son wasn't any ordinary creature, either. The closest thing I could think of to call him was a dark entity that represented the Dark side, and a lightsaber did affect him.

That was why it was all the more imperative that I talked to Anakin as soon as possible. He knew more about Ahsoka than anybody.

"Master Obi-wan." My thoughts were interrupted by my com link, with Mace Windu on the other end.

"Greetings, Master Windu. What can I do for you?" I replied.

"The council is holding an emergency meeting in about ten minutes. I know how you like to be early."

"Ah, yes," I said, grateful for the in-advance notice. I didn't like being among the last to arrive. They would be setting up the holo-projectors for the members who weren't present when I got there. "I'll be right there. Thank you."

... 

"Our troops keep disappearing. It started out with a handful of missing troopers but this problem has only been getting worse. Since the start of the rotation we're missing over 200 troopers." I listened closely to the clone troopers report.

"And where is your captain?" I asked. Normally the squad captain would be the one to report things like this, not a regular soldier.

"He's convinced that there's not a problem, but I know something is off here."

"Trooper, going behind your captain is a punishable offense." Mace Windu told him in a stern voice.

"No, wait you have to believe me!" The trooper shouted desperately over the hologram.

"If your captain reports it as well, then we will look into it more. But not before." He retorted. Before the clone could say anything more, Mace shut the projector off.

"Wait and see, we shall." Yoda said simply, speaking for the first time during the meeting. " More to this mystery, there may be." The meeting broke up and the masters said their goodbyes, but the conversation still rang in my mind. Something, though I had no idea what, told me that we hadn't heard the last of the missing troopers.

_A little while later..._

"So you said you wanted to talk to me?"

Anakin and I sat in my apartment, after he got back from his errands.

"Yes, it's about your Padawan... I spoke to her earlier and she seemed very off. Have you noticed anything different about her since you two returned?" Anakin looked me in the eyes and though his expression gave away nothing, our connection through the force told me how stressed he really was. He was my old Padawan, after all, there wasn't much that he could hide from me.

"She's been a little tired lately," He stated nonchalantly, "Maybe a little bit moody. What's the problem?"

"Something is amiss with her. You should keep an eye on her, she's not acting at all like herself." I warned him.

"Will do," he said rather despondently. "Is that all?"

"Er, yes..." I mumbled. "Yes that's all." I found it rather odd that he didn't seem all that concerned about his own Padawan.

Ahsoka was old enough to take care of herself, sure, but she had a tendency to remain very independent. If she needed help, she wouldn't be likely to ask for it.

"Alright," he said as he lifted himself off of the couch, "well I better make sure she's not asleep. I'll see you later." And with that, he left the apartment and I stood there by myself. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

Ahsoka POV

I sat on the couch in Anakin and I's shared living room watching some dumb drama on the holo-net when the door opened. Anakin walked through the door and came over to stand between me and the projector.

"Excuse me," I muttered, rolling my eyes and standing up. "Guess I'm done watching tv." Before I could go to my room, he stepped in front of me and blocked my way.

"What did you do today?" I sighed out loud, hoping he got how annoyed I was. He gave me one of those watch-your-tone looks, like after that mornings stunt I was the one being a jerk.

"Didn't sleep, if that's what you were thinking. I went and did some training, talked to Obi-wan a bit, came back and watched tv until you got back."

"Then why are you still in your pajamas?" He asked me. His tone of voice told me he didn't believe me.

"I didn't feel like changing." I said confidently. Why was he acting like a jerk?

"Mhmm... And were there any masters in the training hall?" What? He seriously didn't believe me.

"No, there weren't. Why, don't believe me? Why don't you ask Obi-wan if I'm so untrustworthy?" He only crossed his arms and his face tightened a bit.

"Drop the tone. Now." He responded in a condescending tone. "I just don't want you sleeping all the time. It's really not good for you."

"Oh, yeah," I shot back, my words dripping with sarcasm, "sure wouldn't want to die from too much sleep! Said nobody in the history of ever."

"If you're going to be a brat why don't you just go to your room." He pointed to my door like I was a dog that needed commanding.

"Ha, gladly. That's what I was trying to do before you got in my way!" I pushed past him and shut my door, locking it behind me. I looked out my window and saw that the sun was setting.

"You're upset." I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Loren leaning against the wall. I should have been happy, maybe relieved, but I wasn't.

"Just frustrated," I admitted. "My master is being a jerk."

"I see..." He said, walking over to me and taking my hand. "Would you like me to make you feel better?"

"I doubt you could..." He chuckled and ran his fingers across my lekku. An uncontrollable shiver ran down my spine.

"Drink from me, you'll feel better. Promise." I thought about it... Maybe it would make me feel better. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. With one hand he hugged me back, with the other he reached for his pocket. But I didn't need a blade. I sunk my teeth straight into his neck and began to drink.

I felt him chuckle a bit, before he put his other hand around me and rubbed my back. Even though it wasn't my first time tasting his blood, it never ceased to amaze me. He was right, it did help me feel better. I felt the stress go away as I drank more and more, until he kissed the top of my head and pushed me away.

"That's enough, darling..." He murmured softly. But I wasn't done. I wanted more. I wrapped my arms even tighter around his neck and sank my teeth into him once more, drinking more and more of his sweet, succulent blood. I felt like I could do anything, I never wanted to stop drinking. It was addicting.

"Ahsoka, you need to stop... You'll whip yourself into a frenzy..." I felt him using his control on me but I still drank from him. It gave me such a rush, it was unbelievable.

"Ahsoka I order you to stop!" It was like something snapped as I broke myself away from him.

"I'm so sorry..." I said, realizing what I had just done, "I don't know what happened, it was like I had no control."

"It's ok, it happens. Your lust for blood will grow, but it gets easier to manage. I've been observing you, it seems like sleeping during the day isn't much of an option for you... How about instead of hunting, I help you find pleasant dreams. I didn't question it, I just nodded and let him pull me down into the bed. I closed my eyes and let the exhaustion kick in.


End file.
